What's Mine Is Yours
by Andie01
Summary: A/B/O and College AU. Could become a series.


"Come on little Omega," the large football player, Akam, calls as I scurry through the empty hallway. "We won't hurt you."

"Please, please," I mutter, searching for any escape route.

"Come out where ever you are," Rezar calls from around the corner.

"Fuck," I breathe.

The doorway for the stairway a few feet away. The elevators even further towards the large man stalking me. "Why did I think I could escape? Why did I even come down here? Omega in the midst of a bunch of Alpha jocks. So stupid! Stay alone. Safer that way. No chance to find a mate. No need to whelp."

"Omega," Akam sings. "Come out, Sweetheart."

Lunging for the door, I take the stairs two at a time heading up.

"Stairs. Stairs," one, Rezar maybe, shouts, speeding me faster in my ascent.

I reach my floor in time to see Akam slide in front of the door. "Just leave me alone," I scream. "Please."

"Come on little Omega," Akam grins from the other side of the door. "You know you need this Alpha cock."

"I just want to be left alone."

"That's not what you were saying downstairs."

"I was wrong," I back up.

"I don't think you were," he grins. "You knew exactly what you were doing."

A soft noise below alerts me to the other man's approach.

"Nowhere to run little Omega."

Glancing beside me, I make a split decision. Pulling myself up and over the handrail, I scurry towards the roof, heavy footsteps on my heels. "No," I scream as a vice-like grip closes around my calf. My fingers digging for purchase on anything I can reach.

"Told you. Nowhere."

I lash out with my free leg, connecting ineffectively with a solid body behind me.

"That was not very nice," Akam chuckles dragging me back down the stairs with his grip on my calf. Rezar pinning my other leg against the wall. "We were planning on being very nice to you."

"Maybe she doesn't want nice." Rezar's smile makes my stomach turn as the man crawls up beside his friend and partner, hands pawing at my top and jeans. "Maybe we should take a different approach. Maybe…"

He never finishes his thought as a boot connects with the man's head, a large body following soon after. Strong arms pull me upright.

"Stay behind me," they grunt, slowly descending the stairs. Blue eyes jumping to me from the landing below and I drop mine immediately to his boots. "What floor? Hey," he states softly when I don't answer. "I'm Rick Viktor. Most people call me Vik. That one," he points down the stairs where I hear a scuffle, "is Konnor. What's your name?"

"Silver," I whisper. "Please." I squeeze my eyes shut. "I just want to be left alone. Find…Find another Omega for…for that."

"Not going to do anything, Silver. I'm just trying to help. What floor are you…"

I rush down the stairs and around the man, stumbling through the door and onto my floor. My hands shake as I attempt to slip the key into the lock of my room.

"Silver," a soft voice states behind me.

"Please," I whimper, attempting to control the shaking. "I'm not that kind of Omega."

"I understand." A gentle hand pulls the key from my hand, a soft click follows. "I'm just making sure you get home safe. You shouldn't be scared because some idiot Alpha dicks think Omega means automatic fuck buddy." My keys appear back in my hand. "I need to check on Konnor. Have a good night. Lock your door." He disappears and I slam the door behind me, double then triple checking the lock before sliding down the door.

X

A soft knock startles me. "Vik? Konnor?" The Alpha and Beta the only people showing up to my door but you can never be too sure. The two men taking it upon themselves to become my bodyguards. One always waiting outside my dorm, escorting me to my classes, and then back. Keeping themselves at a distance unless needed, Akam and Rezar not exactly taking the hints the lurking Alpha deals out. Over the weeks I've learned to keep a close proximity to the men instinctually which to the point I'm scent marked according to the others in my classes. Whispers of "Alpha claimed" during class or "Beta bitch" in the courtyards. The fact originally upsetting me until I realize the other Alphas and Betas have begun to ignore me. Over time my escorts eventually morph to spending our meals together and studying in the library. Well, Vik and I studied, Konnor usually sulked at his text books or paced the shelves until we leave.

"Yeah," Vik grunts from the other side of the door.

"Coming," I call, wiping at my face. "Hey."

"Hey," Vik grunts again as Konnor leans heavily against him.

"Silver," Konnor exclaims, wobbling.

"Big Man," I smile. "You're drunk."

"He's on probation because of all the fights," Vik explains. "I hate to ask but I need somewhere to hide him. Our RA is watching him like a hawk."

"I owe you," I mutter opening the door wider.

"Whoa," Konnor chuckles. "This is like three of our rooms."

"Omega floors have larger rooms," I mumble.

"Omegas get their own floors," Konnor giggles.

"Only three Omegas in this building," I state, clearing the clean clothes from the bed. Placing the clothes on the desk chair. "I'm the only female. Can't let us comingle. You know with all our wicked behaviors."

"Right," Vik snorts, easing Konnor onto the bed.

"Soft," Konnor mumbles burying his face in the blanket. "Smells like you."

"Did you expect it to smell otherwise?"

He hums sinking into the bed.

"What about you," Vik asks, folding the clothes from the chair.

"What about me?"

"Silver," he sighs as I sit on the bed.

"What?"

He slowly reaches out, running a knuckle lightly over my cheek. "Why were you crying?"

"Crying," Konnor pops up. Crawling over to me, he snuffles along my hair and shoulder. "Sweet Omega. Sad Silver. Why sad?"

"Lay down."

"Silver comes with me."

"Konnor speak in complete sentences," I smirk. "I know you're more than a dumb jock."

"Nope," he chuckles, wrapping his arms around my waist. Pulling me up the bed, he burrows his face against my side.

"Sorry, he's an affectionate drunk. I've woken up with him cuddling me before," Vik smirks, stripping his hoodie from his torso.

"Awww," I coo. "Got any pics of that?"

"Shut up," he smirks. "Seriously, are you being harassed?"

"No," I shake my head. "Nothing like that."

"What is it like," he joins us on the bed.

"It's my own fault. Self-imposed isolation and…"

"And?"

"I'm lonely, okay. I spend my days with you two and then I come back here, an entire floor by myself. No one is comfortable hanging out with a damaged Omega. An Omega that would rather find a job than a mate."

"You're not damaged, Siv. Screw everyone else. We are all you need anyway."

"Yep," Konnor mumbles.

"You two just feel the need to protect the weak Omega."

"We feel the need to protect you from dick head Alphas and Betas, who think Omegas are weak." His arm slides around my shoulders.

"I'm trying to not be a typical Omega."

"You're not," Vik sighs, pulling my head to his shoulder. My fingers twist into the hem of his tee. "You don't have to be a typical anything, Siv."

I settle against his shoulder, Konnor crooning from my side as he readjusts. I sink into the warmth of both their embraces. "This is nice," I hum.

Vik grunts in response.

"Can…Can…Will you stay here with me?"

That one request is how I ended up with a Beta and Alpha as roommates. Wrestling and Football gear filling the corners of my room. Shoes scattered across the floor constantly much to Vik's ire. A low table brought in in leu of desks and for communal meals. My walls slowly covering with posters of bands I don't recognize, my soft light-colored bedding slowly replaced with reds, grays, and blacks of the same materials. As much as I thought I would be bothered, I embraced each change without a second thought. The only doubt entering my mind when we presented the paperwork to officially move the men and the look of disgust crossed the dorm manager's face as she glanced between the unmated status marked and the three of us. The look clear, another Omega using her wiles to throw two unsuspecting boys off track.

"Siv. Vik," Konnor crows pulling me from my thoughts as he rushes through the room, tackling both of us in bear hug. "My GPA has improved so much, Coach thought I had cheated. He pulled me aside and wanted to know who I paid to take my finals for me last semester. There is no denying that wasn't you two."

"No, it was you," I smile returning the hug. "I keep telling you you're not the dumb jock you think you are."

"Like I would spend half the time studying that I did if it wasn't for you two," he chuckles, pulling me into his lap as he plops onto the futon.

"Is that what you called what you were doing," Vik smirks, placing my feet in his lap as he joins us. Hands kneading my arches as one of Konnor's large hands works on the knot deep in the muscle above my shoulder blade.

"Can't argue with results," the larger man ruffles the Beta's hair with his free hand.

"Well, I for one think this deserves a celebration. I have to go in early tomorrow to do some prepping for a party so I have the keys to the kitchen. What am I making my boys tonight?

X

I fidget between the two men as they sleep soundly. Sweat pooling along my body despite the air conditioner running at full blast. I'm always warm in bed between two large furnaces but never sweat inducing. Konnor shifts to face me pulling me to his chest, the scent of leather and pine sap overwhelms me.

"Konnor," I mumble, patting his side. "Come on. It's too hot for this tonight. Come on, Big Guy."

"You always smell so good after you been to work. Like every sweet thing I love."

"Well, enjoy me from a distance. I'm soaking over here."

He groans, his grip tightening around me. "Don't say things like that."

"Konnor, please."

It's almost like it's painful for him to break his hold on me and I pull myself from the bed to stand in front of the air vent.

"You okay, Siv?"

"Fine, Vik. Think I'm developing a fever," I pant. "Just so hot."

The floorboards squeak as both men find their feet.

"Are you…Oh damn."

"What," Konnor questions before I hear a gasp. "Oh."

"What is wrong with you two," I ask turning to face them. Both stand near the bed, faces turned, and fists clenched. "What's wrong?"

"Silver," Konnor groans. "When was the… fuck…I can't. Vik.

Taking a deep breath, Vik turns back towards me. "Siv, when was the last time you've gone through a heat."

"When I presented. I've been on a very strict suppressant regime."

"When was the last time you've had your levels checked?"

"I don't remember," I mumble. "My last checkup. Why?"

"Don't make me say it."

"What is going on with you two?"

"It's more about what is going on with you," he states approaching slowly. "I can smell…your heat."

"I don't…"

"You are now." His hands lightly cover mine.

"No. No, no, no. I can't be."

"It's okay. I'll…We'll take care of you. Big Man just needs a second. Do you have an emergency clinic?"

"No. I don't…Nothing…Not til Monday."

"Okay," he huffs. "We can still take care of you. Whatever you need," he soothes as I glance around panicked. "Nothing else. Just take care of you. Hey," he sighs grasping my chin and raising my eyes to his.

"Vik…Oh, fuck," I breath as a shiver runs down my spine. My hands grasp at his as I study the pale blue orbs in shock. "Safe," the word shoots through my mind, the panic easing. "Love."

"Yeah," he breathes moving closer, his hands slide up my arms. "I know you never…"

"But I did."

"I'll give you two some room," Konnor mutters.

"Kon, I…"

"I knew all along it would be you. You're better for her."

"Konnor," I whimper as he heads for the door, each step away like a pull on my heart.

"It's okay, Silver," he sighs. "Really."

"Don't leave, Konnor." Pulling away from Vik, I stand in front of the door. "Please."

"This isn't really a good time for group bonding."

"Maybe it is," Vik states. "Look at her, Kon."

"I don't need to. I know…"

Reaching up, I pull his face downwards. His eyes mirror Vik's as a shiver runs through him. The feeling of completion settling over me. "Love," my brain sings. "Protection."

"Damn, that's powerful."

"You're telling me," I breathe, my legs growing weaker by the minute

"Me too?"

I nod, leaning back against the door. "Is that okay?"

"Are you kidding me," he grins, pressing a soft kiss to my forehead.

"So, what can we do to take care of our Omega," Vik asks, joining us. The scent of linen and laundry detergent following him making my head spin. "Just because you're in a heat doesn't mean…"

I cut him off with a kiss. "Only for you two," I pant turning to Konnor. "You're the only ones who have ever seen **me**. Not an Omega. You see Silver."

"Our Silver," Konnor breathes, picking me up.

"Our Silver," Vik echoes as Konnor deposits me on the bed. The Alpha's mouth sealing over mine in a demanding kiss and I moan into him. My sleep pants stick to my thighs from the overabundance of slick already and the light stroking of my Alpha's hands over my chest has me producing more by the second.

"Vik," I pant when Konnor lets me up for air, moving to nip at my chest over my shirt. "Please."

"What do you need from me," the Beta questions sliding against my side. His mouth ghosting over my pulse point as Konnor's teeth tug gently at my nipple has me arching.

"You like that, Siv?"

I nod furiously. "Take my shirt off please."

Working together, they tug the article of clothing up and over my head before Vik's fierce kiss takes my breath away again. Vik's gentle hands sliding along my skin contrasts with Konnor's rough mouth causing my head to spin. "This is glorious and torture at the same time," I groan.

"You think this is torture," Vik grins sliding down my body, Konnor joining him as they both strip my sleep pants. "What would this be considered?" Each take a leg before grinning up at me, in union they leave a path up their respective leg both moaning as they reach my upper thighs. Tongues snaking out to clean the slick from me.

"Fuck," Konnor groans. "I'm about to fucking go rut brained. I can't…"

"I got the first round. I'll stretch you out for your Alpha. Make sure you're ready to be knotted. How does that sound?"

I groan in response, reaching for him.

"Just a second," he smiles reaching under the bed and coming up with a condom. "Gotta love required Omega birth control in the room." Tugging me to the edge of the bed, he lines his condom covered cock with my entrance. "Last chance to back out."

"Don't even think about it," I snarl. "Please. Mate me, Vik. Claim me."

"You heard her," Konnor growls. "Give **our** mate what she wants."

He slowly runs his cock up and down my slick slit before pressing into me slowly.

"Yes," I moan throwing me head back. "Vik."

"Silver," he sighs, his hands on my hips dragging me up and down his cock slowly. Each stroke plunging deeper than the last as he watches my face with what seems like awe. "Look at her, Kon. So beautiful."

"I see her," Konnor chokes as he settles on his knees above my head, one hand stroking himself.

I groan licking along his crown before wrapping my lips around him. "So beautiful. Always thought so. Always wanted you," Konnor rambles pumping himself in and out of my mouth.

"Both did," Vik groans. "Better than I imagined. Perfect. Our mate is perfect."

"Of course she is. She's ours and we are hers."

Something inside me wakes at that. I pull away from Konnor to lean up and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling myself flush with his torso. "Mine," I snarl. The new position rubbing my clit against his pelvic bone.

"Yours," he groans, fucking up into me. "Always."

My orgasm washes over me like a tidal wave, tightening my grip around the man.

"That's my beautiful mate," he rumbles against my ear, his hips snapping up into me. "Gonna be good and ready for your Alpha's knot. Good and fucked open." His cock twitching inside me with his own completion.

"More, Sweetheart," Konnor asks as Vik settles me back on the mattress.

I nod, stretching languidly.

"I read somewhere that the first-time knotting is better if you're on all fours," he explains.

"You've read a book," Vik chuckles, holding a second condom out to the other man.

"Shut up."

"One of you better get over here and fuck me."

"Yes ma'am," he croons positioning me, one arm banding around my waist to hold me still as he sheaths himself. "Anything for my Omega. My Silver."

"My Alpha," I groan, fisting the sheets.

"Gonna be a good mate? Milk my knot real good?"

"Oh Gods, yes."

"Already doing so good. Gripping me like no one else."

"I think that deserves a reward," Vik sighs. "Don't you?"

Konnor's free hand sliding from my hip to graze across my clit.

I cry out arching.

"My Silver Goddess want to fuck herself on my cock while I get her off? Yeah," he questions as I nod. "Then do it," he growls stilling.

I buck back against him, crying out with every stroke across my clit.

"That's it, Sweetheart. Take what's yours. All yours. Oh Gods," he groans, pressing his forehead against my spine between my shoulder blades. "Silver," he snarls, something catching at my entrance. "Take that knot into that tight little pussy. That's a good mate."

Finally, his knot slips in and my walls clench around him. His knot shifting and throbbing inside me.

"Konnor," I moan as he strokes my clit in earnest.

"Need more?"

"Please."

Pressure increases on my sensitive bud and I see stars. Tossing my head back, I'm met by Vik's mouth capturing mine as my release steals the strength from my arms.

"I got you," he whispers against my lips. Pressing me back against Konnor's chest, he mouths across my shoulder, Konnor mimicking the action on my opposite shoulder.

"I don't know why I fought this whole mating thing so hard. That was incredible," I chuckle breathlessly.

"You better," Konnor pants against my ear.

"Amazing," I sigh.

"Before the next wave hits, we're going to need food and water," Vik states, moving from the bed once Konnor has a secure hold of me. "Since I'm the only one loose at the moment… Be back as soon as I can." Pulling on his shorts and a tee, he disappears.

"How long…" I motion southward.

"Never exactly knotted anyone before. Not entirely sure," he maneuvers us both down to the mattress. "Not ready to let you go anyway."


End file.
